


My heart is No prize

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: The Romps and Capers of Dove and Tali: The Marvelous Muses of The /Boldest/ Bands [1]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A little slow burn, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, fast fire?, otp, some not slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Another kinda sorta songfic that is based off of a dream, but this time the characters are in a dystopia turned utopia that's set 60~ years in the future but in a variant timeline. Our main characters: Deloris, her crazy cool girlfriend Quayla, a real cute love interest Salome, Quayla's ex close friend Eden,  an eccentric artist named Dove, and a soft sweetheart called Tali. Eden decides they need to road trip to maybe mend the bond he broke, and dramatic hilarity with lots of futuristic twists + turns ensue.





	My heart is No prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden shows his true self, again, and gets kicked out the car. Deloris is a jealous mess, again, and gets kicked to a much closer space. Quayla shows Dove and Tali a good ass time, and gets exposed but in the best way and by Salome. Dove and Tali are inspiring the boldest bands, yet they are still not fully sated. Salome is just there for all the support, and it goes both ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eden is trans and intersex and a bi guy, he is from where New York used to be. He is light with a smattering of moles and light hair. Quayla is tired and nonbinary and likes the idea of being a bi guy. She's brown skinned with dark discoloration spots and multicolored hair. Deloris is trans and also tired and a pretty pan. She's kinda light with dark brown hair + tasteful pink highlights and dimples. Quayla is from where Brazil used to be and Deloris is from where Bolivia used to be. Dove is nonbinary and intersex and so is Tali. Dove is kinda brown skinned with freckles and dark black hair, while Tail is dark with pale patches and dyed red hair. The two of them are from where Alaska used to be. Salome is tired and nonbinary and loves the idea of being a bi guy as well, he also has multicolored hair and he's also kinda light but with the deepest dimples. He is Melanesian.

It all starts with a road trip, this time, but the state of the broken friendship between Eden and Quayla should have remained unchanged, but he's silly with more jealousy than Deloris. For one, Salome's best friend (Dove) ended up being shown just what Quayle can get up to with her lips and teeth and tongue, so Eden was very upset. This goes a little something like this: Dove is sort of standing against the wall of Tali's room, while Quayla is very busily working her mouth in between Dove's legs. Dove is shaking and shuddering and grinning, while Tali is in and out because they're in charge of stuff like weed. Quayla eagerly brings Dove both to the precipice and down from said precipice. "I didn't know Deloris would be okay with this, Q." 'Q' sighs and smiles sheepishly, "Well, we talked about this and she's cool with me messing around with people she knows, at least for now." Dove fixes up the two of them and their clothes before squeezing Q's lower thigh in farewell. She kisses Dove in between the eyebrows before grabbing some weed and wandering into the closest part of main hall. This party being in a large and confusing trailer like car was really for the best, but it doesn't always feel like it. After seating herself at a bar and ordering something with mint in it, she calls her Dede even though Deloris is a little over ten feet away. "Hiya there Ris, how is my baby boo doing? I hung out with Dove, and it was spectacular, I didn't get a second wind, so I was kinda all in for my new chocolate soap. How is Tali doing? And what about Salome?" Deloris giggles and rolls her eyes while perusing the junk food menu, "Hey sweet pea, and yeah I'm cool. Dove is acting like a brand new icy hottie and I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. Dove deserves the joy that only you can conjure up, though. Tali is very relaxed, they and Salome are having an eat off thing with pepper poppers of almost all the colors." Salome hears his name and blows both cute couples a whirlwind of techno kisses. This was a splendid act of kindness; Dove gets him a big mug of strawberry plant milk, Tali blows him a couple back with a large "M'wah!", Quayla flushes while smiling somewhat flirtatiously & Deloris giggles again before she finally gets ready to order a bunch of food for her and her Lela.

Then the puzzle pieces come crashing down. For two, Deloris ends up nearly exploding all over Quayla's ex best friend. This goes a little something like this: Eden sidles up next to Quayla, who he calls Little Game Birdie and sometimes Quails. She is puffing away and nursing her glass. After surreptitiously switching his nonalcoholic mint julep with her boozier mintier version of the same refreshing concoction, he slides into charmer mode. "I heard you gave Dove the best head that Dove could have ever gotten this year. Maybe you and I could mess around a little, I'd love the chance to make you feel even half as good without you worrying about doing the same for me." Quails blinks, clearly confused. "Uh, I don't like you that way cause I actually have a crush on Salome and definitely one on Dove plus Tali is really cool I might ask-" Before he can cut her off, she suddenly chugs nearly a third of her new drink. He grins, she doesn't notice that either. "Can I kiss you?" Blinking slower than before and looking very hungry, she acquiesces. The kiss is soft and long and the bartender's unfortunately also none the wiser. Eden- who Q calls Three-Dee and Denny cause ED does not work, not even for him- is getting ready to take Quayla back to a comfy corner room with him. When they gingerly pull apart, he's hungrily roaming with his hands all over her body. "I'm going to have so much fun with you, I think I'll have you upside down so I can gently make you fall apart while you drift far and near. I'll focus solely on you, even if you'll only remember a couple things." Eden chugs his new drink and gets up, grabbing Q's hand on the way. She leans against him, sighing; "I hope Dede got me some chocolate plant milk and some moo sushi!" After kissing Eden on his eyebrow, she starts to totter out of his grasp, "Hey barkeep! I'd like to pay for my food and Salome's and Deloris's, please!" Eden growls, but is willing to let Quayla give money to some cool kid whose name rhymes with Rasta. He grips her waist and delivers the startling final blow, "I put a dizzying drug in your drink after I switched our glasses. I know you only look at me in a non platonic light in passing, but I really would like to see what your most blissful face looks like." Suddenly very pale and slightly less hungry, Q all but hisses as she yells at Yasta. "Call Tali, please! The bartender briskly nods and does just that. Deloris and Tali are over in less than four minutes. Tali looks Quayle in her eyes before squeezing her lower thigh in greeting. Deloris rolls her eyes at Eden before shaking him roughly. "I. Can. Not. Believe. That. You. Would. Even. Fucking. Dare." Tali readily separates the two before Dede ends his whole everything, but they also rip into Eden a little bit; "We let you organize this so that you could earn some forgiveness for trying to force Q into something she couldn't ever be! And now you're getting booted out the big ole car, I wish I could say I feel bad that you're at least three thousand miles from your goal destination, but I only lie to people whose minds are too grandiose for my truth or to people who just need to avoid the weight of my honesty, and you don't matter to me that much. Eden has unfotunately drugged himself into a stupor, so Yasta calls him a car and bans him from the bar.

Now, Deloris also acts a fool, and it is not pretty: "I don't understand why you thought she'd be into you! Quayla is way better than you could ever be, plus she doesn't need any more potential romantic energy in her life, and I know you fucking know that." Quayle is leaning on Tali, giggly and sleepy, "Deloris, I can't talk to you right now. I'll see you in the morning. You gotta let me do what we agreed to do just yesterday. Eden being an aggressively stupid jerk face doesn't mean I can't be with others, whether you know them or not. Please, Dede, I love you so much." She bursts into tears. Salome saunters over and helps Deloris into a comfy corner room.

Now, Salome helps everybody feel a little better about this whole shit show: "I didn't win the comp, but it's still looking up!" He gives Tali their prize (a bunch of money and a shirt) when he returns. Dove is hugging Quay and whispering song lyrics into her ears. Salome joins the hug, and Tali does too. Q finishes crying and eats her food (Deloris did get the chance to order food for for her Lela and Salome as well as herself). Salome also wanted moo sushi (it's black and white or brown and white) so as he's ribbing Q for copying off of him, Dove and Tali are sharing some fancy nachos. The bartender gives the money Quayla spent back to her, she ends up giving him a bunch of it in tips, though. The conversation moves to dancing and Yasta joins in. **S: "I feel like we should see if Yasta wants to enter the dance battle, I heard he won last time cause he had La helping him." Y: "It was tough, but we do love that prize money. But you're one to talk, Quayla only entered that battle wit me because she wanted to impress you and your best and your best's beau, but I digress. D (Salome's best): "Well, she succeeded! I think if we have a dance battle, it has to be harder than last time's-" T (Salome's best's beau): "Since that was 'clean' dancing to all the dance music, but what if Q isn't up to the challenge this time?" Q: "Nah, fuck Eden. Let's do this shit." **Yasta tells his friend that he's taking his break. The dance battle is loud and messy and the Queue You team strikes again. Salome helps Quayla make some little dance videos for Deloris with her part of the prize money. Yasta gets a kiss on the nose before he goes home. Dove and Tali get eyelid smooches before Quayla goes on to kiss Salome on the corner of his mouth. Q's purple blue lipstick glows on all four of their faces.

As everything fades to white, Dove and Tali dance all over each other before throwing all the trash away. It turns out Yasta is in a band. He gets a few words down before he gets back to work. Coincidentally, the band is called PIGEONS' TAIL. The couple is tired of being people's muse but Yasta risked his job when he banned Denny. This brings up their happiness levels greatly so they are willing to inspire him so much more. And hey, if the band's having a show tomorrow, they're there- and so are Salome (who's currently cuddling with Quayle), Deloris (who's angrily lighting up a la Sheck Wes {Chippi Chippi}), and Quayla (who's goofily daydreaming about music anyways).


End file.
